Am I Human?
by magicpainter0625
Summary: During a hunt the brothers meet a a young hunter by the name of Kurt. What are they to do when they find out Kurt has a secret past and a inevitable horrible future? How does Bobby Singer know him and his mother? Why do the angles want to kill Kurt? The demon, what is their plan for him? Can the brothers help out Kurt and save him from his destiny? (unbetaed)


Kurt put his fingers on the gun trigger and pointed it to the black figure. The figure didn't notices him and was busies eating a dead carcass of a human body. There was a snap and the figure ran away.

"Damn." Kurt cursed. He looked over to the source of the noise. There was nothing there. "What the hell!"

He put away his things and walked towards the corpus. He kneeled down to check out the damage. "Werewolves."

He got salt and some gasoline and poured it all over the body. He got up and got out his matches. He lite it and let it fall on the body. He stared as the body burn for a few seconds. A small creepy smile appeared on his lips "this is going to be fun."

Kurt shifted his bag on his shoulder and checked his watch. It read 1:30 am. He sighed and brought his hands to his face "Dad's going to kill me."

He ran to his car and quickly headed home. Kurt parked his car far enough so his father didn't hear the car engine. It was close enough to get to the front of the door. He opened to gate and head to the back of the house. His room was up on the second story and he climbed up a vine like rose fence that reached the roof top. Once he was at his window he opened it and climbed in.

"Safe." Kurt sighed. The lights in his room turned on and Kurt turned around to find his dad standing at his door. "Oh hi… um dad?" he tried to smile.

"Where were you?" Burt asked. He walked into the room and ran his head over his bald head. He saw the blood on Kurt's body and the bag he was carrying. Kurt stayed silent and looked down with a frown on his face.

"Dad"

"I told you I didn't want you going out there!" Burt yelled. Kurt frowned. "You went after another monster didn't you? Kurt so go sake you could have gotten killed."

"You don't understand dad I need to do this." Kurt said calmly.

"The hell you do Kurt." Burt shouted. "What you are doing is you going to get you killed!"

"I won't" Kurt fought back. Burt sighed. He ran his hands over his face. "Please Kurt I already lost Elizabeth and I can't lose you too."

Kurt smiled sadly and nodded. "You won't, dad. You'll never lose me. I promise."

Burt sighed. "Yeah, well get cleaned up and hide that bag. Carol and Finn will be here tomorrow and I don't want them to be exposed to this."

"I know dad." Kurt smiled "Night."

"Yeah, night son," Burt said and nodded. He walked out of the room.

Kurt sighed and began to strip off his bloody shirt. His skin was marked with scars, and burns. On his back was a larger scar that ran from his left shoulder to his upper right hip. He walked over to the bathroom and traced the scars. Since he was 15 he had been out hunting for creatures that only excited in folk tale and legends. He had known supernatural things excited since he was eight. The huge scar on his back was caused by a car accident he was in with his mother. They were hit by a four by four and their car was crushed from his mom's side. Kurt remembered a hot white pain on his back. He remembered seeing his mother half alive and covered in some much blood. He remembered seeing a black figure in the back of his car. It wasn't human; it had pure white eyes. He remembered seeing the figure's eyes fill his mind. The figure grabbed his wrist and began a chant. He also remembered seeing the fear in his mom's eyes when she noticed him. He remembered hearing a mumble of words that she tried to say but was cut short when the figure touched her and the life in her eyes left. Kurt remembered the figure reach for him and then it went dark. The next thing he knew, he was walking up in the hospital alone. He felt fine. His body had healed at a rapid pace, inhumanly fast. He noticed a mark on his left wrist. The mark stood out against his porcelain white skin. It was a burning a bright red. It was a trefoil, the sign of immortality. And immortal he was!

At the time Kurt didn't know but he was afraid and he hid it from his father. It wasn't too difficult. He learned to become a great liar. A few years after his mother died, Kurt was in an accident. He was shoot in the chest; being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was left for dead in an alley way, yet he was still living. He later found out the bullet had gone straight through his heart. He passed out from the blood lost but woke up with a small scar and some blood stains. Kurt never told his father and never planned to tell him about his 'job'. Unfortunately he underestimated his father and he found out a few months ago. Burt found the guns in his room and his blood covered clothes Kurt had yet to clean at the time. He had confronted Kurt about it but Kurt only ignored his wishes and continued to fight the creatures. Kurt was in it to deep and he knew he couldn't just walk away from it. No one would ever understand him.

Kurt sighed and he turned the shower on. He took off the rest of his clothes. Kurt stepped in and let the warm water wash away to blood and grim of his body. He took his sponge and scrubbed his body. He sighed as he felt his tense muscles relax. Once he finished he stepped out and dried his body with his towel. Kurt grabbed a jar of waterproof foundation and recovered the trefoil.

"I won't die." Kurt smiled sadly. "I can't"

Kurt put on his and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes but stayed awake. He didn't sleep anymore. Whenever he tried nightmares would invade his mind. Kurt laid there planning on how to catch the werewolf.

"Where could you be?" Kurt asked himself. He laid there until the sun rose over the horizon. Kurt sighed and got up around 6:30. He fixed his hair and picked out his outfit. He put on his 'normal face' and headed down stairs. His father was still asleep and he decided to make some breakfast. Being immortal let Kurt eat anything and everything he wanted, and the amount well if Kurt wanted he could eat forever, but because Kurt wanted his dad to eat healthier he also eat healthy. He also found it really gross stuffing his face with greasy, fattening junk food. Kurt decided to make an egg white's omelet with spinach, mushrooms, and some spices.

"Morning, son" Burt greeted as he walked into the kitchen; a strain smiled covered his face.

"Morning." Kurt smiled. He finished the omelet and put in on a plate. Burt grabbed the orange juice box and two cups. He placed it one the dining table and took a seat. Kurt finished making another omelet and he served them. He placed them on the table and sat.

"So what are you going to do today?" Burt asked as he took a bite out of the omelet. Kurt shrugged and stared eating. Burt frowned and took his sip from his glass. "Um huh."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Burt shook his head and ate a few more bites. Kurt frowned and finished he breakfast. He got up and washed his plate and cup. Burt finished his and helped Kurt with all the dishes.

"Kurt." Burt started as he dried the dishes. "Why do you fight them?"

"I need too." Kurt muttered in a mouse like whisper and scrubbed the pan. He gave it to his dad and began scrubbing another pan. Burt sighed and dried the pan. He placed the pan in the dish rack. "I worry about you Kurt."

"I know." Kurt said handing another plate to his dad. Burt just sighed and smiled softly.

"You're just like your mother Kurt," Burt laughed sadly. "She was so stubborn. We never wanted you to find out."

"Find out what?" Kurt asked drying his hands and turned off the tap.

"She was a hunter, Kurt." Burt said looked at the floor. "But she stopped. She stopped when she found out she was going to have you."

"What?" Kurt was surprised.

"We never wanted this life for you, Kurt." Burt said. "We wanted you to live a normal life."

"Oh." Kurt said stupidly. He was shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Burt said. Kurt just stared.

"It's ok." Kurt said. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Burt coughed and clapped his hands together.

"Well it's time to meet up with Carol. We'll be back before 7." Burt said and began to leave. "Don't do anything, stupid."

"Yeah I know." Kurt said softly. He stayed there until his dad left. When he was sure his dad was gone he quickly went up to his room. He grabbed his bag and took out his weapons. He got out his laptop and did some quick research. He noticed there weren't any new deaths around. He sighed in frustration. The doorbell rang. Kurt got up and went to answer it. Two men stood at the door way.

"Um hello." Kurt said to the men. The man to the left was the tallest. His hair was longish brown and curled at the bottom. He had this lost puppy look, but there was something in his eyes Kurt didn't like. The man to the right was shorter and his hair was short and it was a bit messy. He had a cock smile on his face but Kurt could see the loneliness in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Um hello, my name is Dean and this is my brother Sam. We just moved in and wanted to say hi." Dean said smiling. Sam just nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Kurt." Kurt said calmly. "I don't know there were any houses for sale."

"Um yeah," Dean smiled. Kurt nodded and looked at them.

"Would you like to come in?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah thanks." Sam smiled sweetly. Kurt just nodded and let them in. He led them to the living room.

"Would like something to drink? Eat?" Kurt asked.

"Um not thank you I'm fine." Sam said.

"Do you have any beer?" Dean asked smirking.

"Only the non-alcoholic kind," Kurt said. Dean frowned a bit. "Sorry, my dad's health isn't so good. So I'm making sure he can stay as healthy as possible."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean muttered. Sam elbowed him. Dean frowned and smacked him back.

"Sorry about my brother." Sam apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt smiled. "So how do you like living here?"

"It's good." Dean said nodding. "But lately things have been a bit weird."

"Weird?" Kurt asked. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Well with all the missing people lately, story start going around." Sam said.

"What kind of stories?" Kurt asked smirking a bit.

"Oh you know," Dean said "stories."

"Um huh," Kurt said, "well as far as I know it's been quiet. And the missing people, most of them have been found haven't they?"

"Well yeah." Sam said frowning. "But most have been found mangled."

Kurt nodded and looked at them. He noticed they had guns on their person. "It's a tragedy."

"It is." Sam nodded. He stared at Kurt weirdly. "Has anyone around you been different lately?"

Kurt shook his head and stood up. He was getting fed up by them and took out his gun. He pointed it at Dean.

"WOAH, woah, woah." Dean and Sam got up. "Put the gun down."

"Who are you really?" Kurt asked. He noticed Dean reaching for his gun "and don't even think about using those guns."

"Hey we don't want any trouble." Sam said softly.

"You asked for trouble when you first stepped foot in this town." Kurt said. "So enlighten me why you two are really here."

"Well if we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Dean said smirking.

"Try me." Kurt said.

"Well you asked for it." Dean scoffed. "We are hunting for the killer of the missing people. We think he might be a werewolf."

Kurt brought his gun down and laughed. Dean and Sam looked at him weirdly.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe us," Dean frowned. Kurt shook his head.

"Oh no I do believe you." Kurt laughed. "So you're hunters as well."

"What?" Sam asked astonished.

"You guys are hunters." Kurt smirked. "Sadly for you this is my kill."

"Are you kidding me? You look like you can barely hurt a fly." Dean laughed. He walked over to Kurt placing a hand on his shoulder. "Leave this to us the pros."

Kurt looked at him; he took a hold of Dean's hand and flipped him over. Dean let out groan of pain when he landed face down on the floor. Kurt, who still had a strong hold on his arm, pinned him. He brought the gun to the back of his head. Sam stared, trying not to laugh.

"Pros? Huh." Kurt chuckled. "Cocky, bastard is more like it."

"Kurt, right?" Sam asked, Kurt nodded and looked up. "How old are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt said. He let go of Dean and stood up, handing Sam a gun. "Here you might want this back."

"Wha-," Sam checked the place where he put his gun and noticed it was missing. "How did yo-"

"You weren't looking." Kurt said simply. Sam just nodded slowly. "Also here's your watch."

Sam looked surprised and took the watch back. Dean stood up and brushed of the non-exciting dust. He frowned and patted down his body.

"Bitch took my stuff." Dean glared at Kurt. Kurt just smirked and took out Dean's gun.

"I don't play nice with people who underestimate me." Kurt frowned and took out the bullets. "You gun. It's different than other I have seen and the bullets."

"So you know guns huh?" Dean asked.

"I do my research. Here" Kurt smirked and gave them back to Dean. "I would be careful with that."

"So this werewolf have you seen it?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded. "Where was the last place you saw him?"

"Like I'm telling you" Kurt frowned. "This is my fight. So if you don't mind go away."

"Well we do mind," Dean shot back. Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Look, we can help each other kill this werewolf." Sam said, "We all want to get rid of this monster and its best if we work together."

"No way am I working together with him." Kurt and Dean shouted to each other. Sam sighed and face palmed.

"Look you guys, we need to get this werewolf before it can get someone else." Sam said. They heard an ambulance and a few cop cars. They looked at each other and went into action. Kurt ran and got his bag and quickly jumped into his car. He quickly made it to the crime scene. It was at the Karosiky's place. There was a man being pulled into the ambulance and Mrs. Karosiky was bloody and crying. Kurt cursed and parked the car. He ran over and noticed Dean and Sam walking over to talk to her. Both wore suits and looked, well weird. He hurried to Mrs. Karosiky.

"Mrs. Karosiky?" Dean asked. "We're with the FBI and we are here to ask you a few questions."

Mrs. Karosiky looked at them and began moving her hands in different gestures. Dean and Sam looked at her, confused. Kurt hurried to her side.

"She deaf you idiots," Kurt said kneeling in from of her. He used sign language and Mrs. Karosiky signed back. Their hand conversation went on for a few minutes, before Kurt smiled sadly and hugged her. "She said it was her son. He flipped out and attacked her husband. He ripped out his heart and attacked her but her younger daughter called 911."

Dean whistled. "So all we have to do is find him. Let's go check out the house."

"Don't worry about that, I know where to find him." Kurt said standing up. He quickly left to his car leaving a dumbfounded Sam and a very impressed Dean. Sam noticed Dean checking out Kurt's ass and he elbowed him. Dean looked at him as if saying what.

"Let's go." Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car. Dean sighed and stared walking over to the driver's seat. He stared it and quickly followed Kurt.

=w=w=w=w=w=

They made it to an abandon building. Kurt parked the car and quickly got out. He got his gun and walked towards the building.

"Woah, woah , woah." Dean said stopping Kurt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to fight this werewolf," Kurt said, looking at Dean as if he was an idiot. "Now if you don't mind I'm off to kill it."

"No." Dean said. "I'm sorry to say but leave this to us."

"Sorry Kurt, but it's for the best." Sam said. Kurt sighed, and put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, I get it," Kurt said. "You guys just want to get rid of the monster and make sure no one else dies but you can't stop me. I knew him way before he became this and I plan on finding him. And don't worry too much about me."

"Damn bitch." Dean cursed. "Fine, but if you get hurt don't come running out cry for mommy and daddy."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kurt smirked. "Now let's go!"

Kurt went ahead. Dean frowned and followed, checking his gun. Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. Kurt stood at the door waiting for the brothers. Dean got into position, his gun pointed towards the door ready to fire. He nodded to Kurt and Sam telling them he was ready. Kurt reached for the door knob and slowly opened it. Dean entered inside slowly and checked to make sure.

"It's clear." Dean said. Kurt nodded and went in inside. Sam followed and stared searching around the first floor. Kurt went to search in the second floor while Dean searched the basement. Kurt found claw marks on the walls and floors. There were also blood stains everywhere. He looked around and noticed nothing. He sighed and headed down stairs. He looked for the brothers. Sam was in the kitchen looking for clues.

"Sam?" Kurt asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking at Kurt.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kurt asked. Sam shook his head.

"Just found some claw marks and some hair." Sam said. Kurt nodded and began walking to the basement. He found Dean walking towards the exit.

"Find anything?" Kurt asked Dean.

"There are some heartless corpuses down here." Dean said. "No sign of the werewolf being here."

"Really?" Kurt said disappointedly. Dean sighed they both stared heading up stairs when they heard some paint cans. They jumped at the noise and pointed their gun to the source of the noise. They heard a growl and saw a dark human figure. Kurt pointed the light towards him. The figure growled and ran towards Kurt. He shot yet missed causing the figure to jump at them. Dean cursed and both moved out of the werewolf's way. Dean shot the beast and hit his shoulder. The werewolf hissed and tried to jump Dean. He shot but the werewolf knocked the gun out of his hand and the bullet hit the poor wall. He cursed and tried to push away werewolf. Kurt hurried and pushed away the monster. The monster growled and barked at Kurt. He snarled and jumped to attack Kurt. Kurt dodged and elbowed the back of the creature's neck. He hurried and helped Dean up. His back was turned to the creature and didn't notice it jumping to attack him. Dean noticed and his eyes widen.

"Watch out!" He shouted and tried to push Kurt away but it was too late. The werewolf struck his arm right through Kurt's chest. He pulled out and blood gushed everywhere. Kurt gasped and Dean screamed for Sam. Sam hurried down stair and shot the werewolf. The bullet hit him right in the head and his brains went fling. Kurt crouched on the floor, gasping for air. Dean and Sam quickly go to his side. Sam saw all the blood and looked away; there was no way of saving him.

"Kurt?" Dean said. Kurt looked up at him and spitted out some blood. He slowly got up, shocking the brothers. They looked in shock as they saw Kurt's body start to glow. All the blood burned up and the hole in Kurt's chest attached and fixed itself. Soft grunts were emitted from Kurt's mouth as he felt his body fix itself. Kurt sighed and rubbed his chest area softly. He checked the damage on his clothes and cursed.

"You're kidding me right? I have to throw away this shirt now." Kurt sighed. He went to grab his gun and his flash light. He put his gun away and kneeled down next to the dead werewolf. Examining the gun wound he said "Nice shot, Sam."

Dean and Sam just stared at him. They got out their guns and pointed them at Kurt. He sighed and face palmed. He looked at them as if they were idiots, because they were.

"Ok guys put the guns down, before you guys get hurt." Kurt sighed.

"What the hell just happen?" Dean said, following Kurt with his gun. "Who or What the Hell are you?"

"Let's burn this body and I'll explain it to you later." Kurt said and slowly picked up the body. Since the body was heave, Kurt had some trouble lifting it up stairs. He looked at the brothers. "Are you going to help or what?"

The brothers slowly got up. Their guns still point to Kurt. He frowned and sighed.

"Those little things don't hurt me. You just saw a werewolf rip a hole straight through my chest." Kurt stated. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged as if agreeing with Kurt. They both lowered their guns and went to help. They picked up the body and dragged it to the outside of the house. They got salt and gasoline from Dean's car. They covered the body and let a lighted match fall on it. They watched as the corpus burned in the flames. Dean grabbed a tight hold on Kurt's arm and pinned him to the side of the Impala.

"Ok, now start talking." Dean growled, his whole body pressing Kurt down. Kurt sighed and looked Dean in the eyes. He looked down when he felt something. Blushing, Kurt coughed.

"Um could you please get off of me?" Kurt said making sure to look at anything but Dean's eyes. Dean frowned for a moment confused, his eyes soon widen in shook. He blushed when he noticed and backed up but made sure Kurt was still pinned.

"Now speak!" Dean said. "What was that in there?"

Kurt stayed quiet, thinking. He looked at Dean and opened his mouth. "Let me go and then I'll tell you."

Dean glared but let go. Kurt rubbed his wrist where Dean held him from. He rubbed off the foundation from his left wrist. Sam and Dean came closer.

"This," Kurt said lifting up his arm to show the brothers. "is why I can't die."

"What?" Dean said confusion all over his face. He stared at the trefoil. "The hell is that?"

"It's a trefoil." Kurt said, he was speaking to an idiot.

"What's a tree fold?" asked Dean.

"A Trefoil, it's a symbol. It means eternity." Sam explained.

"Eternity?" asked Dean.

"Forever." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"I know what eternity means!" Dean glared at Kurt. "So you're telling me that you can live forever?"

"As far as I know," Kurt nodded.

"What do you mean 'as far as you know'?" Sam asked.

"I'm only seventeen years old. I was born 1995," Kurt said, "but I've been 'killed' more time then you can image."

"How did you get it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Kurt lied quietly. He looked at the mark and traced it. Kurt got out his makeup bag from his hunting bag. He opened it and took out his foundation. He covered the mark and made sure it stayed on. He put away his bag and looked at the brothers.

"Well it was nice hanging out with you." Kurt smiled sarcastically and began leaving to his car. Dean stared at his ass as he walked away. Sam took a step towards him and opened his mouth.

"Hey Kurt," Sam said, "Did he have yellow eyes?"

Dean looked at Sam as if he was crazy. Sam told him to calm down and looked back at Kurt. Kurt stared and shook his head.

"He didn't have yellow eyes." Kurt said. "But that yellow eyed man. I've seen him before."

"Where!?" Sam asked anger in his eyes. He shocked Kurt, causing him to jump back. Kurt looked at him fear in his eyes. Dean grimaced and patted Sam, calming him down. Sam looked at him then back at Kurt. He was surprised at the fear he saw in Kurt. "Sorry… It's just the yellow eyed man, he- he needs to be stopped."

"Oh…" Kurt said looking away. "Why?"

"Because he killed our mother," Sam said "and he killed Jess."

Kurt nodded, "He visited me a few days ago."

"Did he say anything?" Dean asked. Kurt shook his head.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. He was there one moment and the next gone."

"Nothing?" Dean said. Kurt nodded. Sam opened his mouth to ask but it was broken by a shrilling cell phone. Kurt frowned and pulled it out of his pocket. The caller id said Dad.

"Hello? Dad?" Kurt answered it.

"K-KURT!"

"Finn?"

"Kurt! HE has him! And MOM, MOM IS dead! HELP kurt."

"What, Who did?!"

"I don't know, but his eyes! He's not human PLEASE HELP, Kurt!"

"Finn where are you?"

"Your house, PLEASE Hurry! He's coming aft"

"…Finn? FINN!?"

Kurt looked at his phone and then at the brothers. He took off running to his car and speeded to the direction of his house. Dean and Sam hurried behind wondering what had happened. They made it to the house in the less than a five minutes. Kurt hurried and knocked down the door.

"FINN, DAD?" Kurt asked entering the room, his gun ready.

"Wait, Kurt!" Sam said entering the living room. It was a mess. The couched and chairs were flipped over. Anything made of glass was either crack or shattered. The walls had claw marks on them. There were bullet holes all over the room, but what catch Kurt's attention was the human corpus on the floor. It was Carol.

"Carol." Kurt said running to her side. He felt tears in his eyes. "No…"

"Kurt-" Dean said putting his hand on his shoulder. All three jumped when they heard a scream.

"Finn." Kurt said. He jumped and ran up the stairs. The screams came from his room. As he entered the room he was pushed back to on his bedroom wall. He gasped in pain and stared at the man. It was the yellow eyed man and he had Finn in his force grip, choking him. Kurt's dad was in the room but his body laid in a pool of blood. He was motionless, lifeless, and the tears began forming in the corner of Kurt's eyes. The yellow eyed man looked at Kurt. He was smirking and blood covered his hands.

"It's good to see you, Kurt." He smiled. Finn struggled to escape and was grunting, his body growing limp by the minute. "Sorry you had to come and see this." He mocked.

"Let him go." Kurt said. "He isn't a part of this!"

"No that's where you're wrong." The demon said. "He became a part of this when he made contact with you."

"No!" Kurt growled struggling to get free.

"Kurt!" Sam and Dean barged in. Sam was pointing his gun at the demon.

"That gun." The demon smirked. "It's the colt isn't it?"

"That's right, the gun that can kill anything." Sam said glaring at him.

"Well it seems this little meet has to come to an end." The Demon laughed. He snapped Finn neck and let his body fall to the floor. He walked towards Kurt.

"Catch you later, my little prince." And with that the black smoke escape out of the vessel's body. Kurt fell to the ground alone with the dead vessel. Kurt got up and ran over to check on Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt asked trying to wake him up. Finn's body laid motionless and had gone cold. Kurt shook him and did anything to bring him back. It was pathetic, he knew but he didn't want to believe it. "F-finn please don't be dead. B-b-big Brother, p-please."

Sam cursed and put the gun away. He went to check out Burt. Dean went to check on Kurt. Finn laid in Kurt's arms motionless. Kurt cried asked him to wake up over and over.

"Kurt?" Dean said and sat. Kurt looked up at him, tears running down his face.

"He's gone and it's my entire fault." Kurt cried. He held onto his body as if he was a life line and couldn't help but shake with the ever growing sobs. It seemed as if hours went by but it was truly only a few minutes. Dean opened his mouth to argue but was cut off.

"Guys!" Sam said catching their attention. "He's still breathing."

"Dad?" Kurt sobbed. He finally laid Finn's body down softly, with so much care, and hurried to Burt's side. "Dad?"

"k-kurt?" Burt asked barely breathing.

"Yes, dad." Kurt spoke softly and gently touched Burt's hand. "I'm here."

"Good." Burt smiled softly. "Are you hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'm not the one bleeding."

"True." Burt laughed but was cut short by a bad cough. "But I can't help worry about you."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Your mother left a few things for you." Burt said and took out a piece of paper. He also took out a necklace. "This was your mother's necklace, it will keep you safe. It's charmed and you'll need it later. And there a few other things in this storage place. Get them and hurry. You aren't the only one after them."

"Ok." Kurt said taking the piece of paper and necklace.

"One more thing," Burt barely managed. "Be careful Kurt. Things are coming after you and they aren't just demons."

"Why?" Kurt asked with a broken voice. "How do you know?"

"I knew it from the being, the mark on your wrist. Your mother also told me a few things and she left you a few letters, at the storage." Burt managed out. His breathing became heavy, "Please Kurt. Be careful. And remember I will always love you."

Burt's breath ceased and his body went limp. Kurt couldn't stop the waterfall of tear on his face. His sob louder than when he held Finn. He hugged his father for what seem like hours. He finally let go. He looked up to the brothers.

"Kurt?" Sam asked crouching down. Kurt looked at his clothes and noticed all the blood that covered his person.

"They're gone." Kurt said softly, his eyes emotionless and dead. "It's my fault."

"Kurt it's not your fault." Sam said his voice soft and kind. "It was that demon."

"If I did what my father asked I would have been able to save them." Kurt sobbed.

"I know it hurts Kurt" Sam said and hugged Kurt, he accepted it needing the comfort. "but you can't blame yourself."

Sam held Kurt and rubbed his back, calming him down. Dean glared at the floor, not knowing what to do. The room was silent except for Kurt's soft cries. The silence was cut when Dean's phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dean grunted out.

"Hey Dean it's Bobby. Did you kill the werewolf yet?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "We had some help but were able to stop it."

"Help? From who?"

"A hunter named Kurt." Dean answered.

"Kurt? Never heard of him."

"Really?" Dean was surprised. He looked to Kurt who had finally calmed down. His eyes still emotionless but the scary part was how cold his whole person seemed to get.

"What's his last name?"

"Um…" Dean looked at Kurt and asked. "Hey what's your last name?"

"Hummel." Kurt said his voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Hummel." Dean told Bobby.

"Hummel? You're kidding me right"

"No. Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Ask if his mother's name is Elizabeth you ijot!"

"I don't think now's a good time for that." Dean said.

"Why? Oh nevermind. Get your lazy asses over here now and bring along Kurt."

"Um ok?" Dean said unsure. He hung up his phone and put it away.

"Was it Bobby?" Sam asked. He was helping Kurt stand.

"It was and he wants us at his home a.s.a.p." Dean said. "And he wants us to bring Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Go get your stuff and meet us at my baby."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kurt looked at him.

"Nope." Dean smirked, "now hurry."

Kurt hesitated. He looked at the bodies of his love ones that laid on the floor. Sam noticed and opened his mouth. "Don't worry we'll take care of them."

"No. I will." Kurt said after a long few minutes. He head to change out of his bloody clothes and grab some supplies. They took the bodies to a cemetery where Elizabeth's body laid and buried Burt. Soon they moved over to where Finn's father's empty coffin laid and buried them together. Throughout the whole ordeal Kurt was quiet and his face void of all emotions. After an hour they were ready to go.

"Let's go!" Dean shouted jumping into the Impala. He stared it and waited for the other two to get in. Sam smiled at his brother's antic and hurried to the passenger's side. Kurt looked at his home and sighed.

"Bye." Kurt said softly, gripping the necklace his dad gave him. He walked over to his car to and started it.

"Alright!" Dean stepped on the gas pedal and was off like a hummingbird. Kurt followed quickly behind. Six hours later and they finally made it to Bobby's home. Dean parked the Impala and Kurt right next to his. They got out and walked through the path that was surrounded by broken cars and junk. Kurt's heart ached. Being around all this cars reminded him of his father's old business. Kurt would need to call Jeff to ask him to take over the business. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He felt his mark on his wrist slightly burn. Kurt rubbed it and continued behind the brothers. They reached the front door and Dean lifted his arm and knocked annoyingly loud on the door.

"I'm coming!" A rough voice came from behind the door. The door was open swiftly and behind it stood an elderly man. It was Bobby. "Go to see you finally made it."

"yeah." Dean smiled and hugged him. Sam also smiled but was more awkward about it and shook Bobby's hand instead.

"Hello." Kurt spoke softly and took Bobby's hand. Bobby let a small smile appear on his face but it was gone as soon as it came. Letting the boys inside, he looked around to make sure no one followed before closing the door and locking it.


End file.
